Voice communications over telephone networks has remained largely separate from voice chat communications over a data network such as the Internet. In particular, voice chat communication and telephone communications have not been integrated such that one party using voice chat communication may communicate with another party using a telephone. Similarly, services offered for voice chat services might not be available through telephone services and vice versa. With the growing prevalence of voice chatting over data networks and the continued popularity of telephone communications, an integration of the two services would be beneficial.